


Simply water

by Aitheria_Iah



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aitheria_Iah/pseuds/Aitheria_Iah
Summary: They are only water





	

Rushing. Pouring. Streaming

Down her face

Leaking from her eyes

His own watching

Watching that bead of water

Free-falling down her cheek

Left the hallow between her collar bones glistening

Yet his eyes never left that little water bead

Saw as that droplet disappeared

Into darkness

His eyes never wandered

So he didn’t see her face

Didn’t see her vacant eyes

Dead to the world

As she silently cried in agony

 

All he saw was her disappearing

Like a little droplet of water


End file.
